The diary of a Heart broken, pregnant and a run aw
by winterbabe101
Summary: Bella runs away after talking to lauren, who tells bella edward her husband cheated on her with her and jessica. bella believes her because of edwards playboy past and runs away. will the truth come out as lauren said or is there a different truth to it?
1. New's and Pay off's

Chapter 1

Today is December 16th 2008. Hello I'm Hayden Morgan with recent news.

19 year old Bella Cullen is still missing. With no new leads, Sheriff Swan of the Forks police has called in the F.B.I 's Special Investigation Force Charlie's Angel's. The Pregnant 19 year olds Husband Edward Cullen Has hired nine Privet detective's to also work this case. The last lead they had was when 19 year old Cullen Emptied her bank account that no one knew she had on October 17th from Las Vegas, Nevada. Now on to Gerald Nicastro with the weather.

I turned of the TV. with a sigh. After five month's and not returning you'd think they'd get the point that I'm not coming home. But nope. Not them. If Edward hadn't cheated on me then maybe I'd be home to give birth to my baby. With two girl's none the less. God he is such an ass hole. Our baby will never know her father. I'm going to keep it that way to.

My stomach growled for the fifth time that day. As I made my over to the kitchen the phone rang. I don't know why because no one has my house number and I call René from a disposable cell. Maybe it's a bill collector.

With an annoyed sigh I waddled my big ass over to the phone.

"What?" I barked at the poor unsuspecting person on the other line. The hormones kick the shit out of me.

"B- B- Bella." Asked a very familiar voice.

"How did you get this number?"

"I paid off the phone company." Said an excited pixie.

"That's not surprising Alice, I'm not coming home so don't ask."

"Oh, that's ok because I'm coming to you, well I'm already here so you might as well open the door." She sang in her high soprano voice.

"Your what, wait who's with you."

"Well, let's see, there's Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esmes, Charlie and Edward." She said mumbling the last name.

"I'm uh not home, sorry." I covered lamely

"I know your home I can here you through the door."

"I'm uh going out, so you'll have to come back later."

"Bella, open the dam door now."

"Alice why do you torture me."

"Because I love you, now get off your pregnant ass and open the fucking door."

"Hell and people say I'm hormonal, all right I'm coming."

"See you in a sec." Alice sang hanging up.

I put the phone down and waddled to the door. Praying that I didn't have to let Edward in. I mean it's not like I couldn't just hide out in my bed room. I do have a connecting bathroom. But I'd need food and water. And I'm almost cretin that Alice would break the door down of take it off it's hinges. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath I opened the door to find Alice, Charlie and the rest of the Cullen's staring at me.

"Take a picture, it last's longer." I said dryly.

"Bella." Alice squealed and through her arms around me.

"Hello, Alice." I said patting her back.

I smiled at everyone over her shoulder. Taking a step back I ushered everyone in. I was almost tempted to slam the door in Edwards face. But looking at him was painful enough. The guy looked like hell. He had bags under his eyes and his hair looked like he pulled it out or he stuck his fingers in an electrical socket multiple times. He looked at me as though I was a ghost or something. I gave him a satisfied smirk and walked away in to the kitchen. I opened the freezer and grabbed a carton of coffee ice cream. Getting a spoon and throwing the lid away, I plopped my but on the couch. The spoon was half way to my mouth when someone took the spoon from my hand.

"Hey!" I yelled. Looking up to see who the ice cream snatcher is. Edward. I'm already not happy with him and now he take's away my ice cream. Oh hell no. this shit don't fly with me.

"Give me back my ice cream before I castrate you. I growled at him."

"No, it's not good for the baby."

"Yes it is, now give it back or I will castrate you."

"No, Bella it's not healthy, for one it's coffee and two there 160gram's of sugar."

"Edward has anyone every told you, your not expose to take away food from a pregnant woman."

"Yes, many time's"

"Well, me being pregnant and your wife I have every right to castrate you, now give me back my dam ice cream you stupid Volvo lover."

"No, I don't want our baby coming out wanting coffee and sugar every five seconds."

"Well I do , now give me back my fucking ice cream or die."

"No, I'll make you something to eat."

"Fine, but can I at least have a bite of my ice cream."

"Yes, but only one."

"Yes!" I screamed. Grabbing the carton and spoon, running in to my bedroom and locking the door behind me.

I crawled on to the bed using my knees while I stuffed my face with my one true love. Coffee ice cream.

Bang, Bang, Bang.

"Bella, open the door."

"No."

"Bella open the door now."

"No."

"Bella, open the dam door."

" No es English."

"God Dam it Bella open the door."

" You know it's not good to say the lords name in vain, he'll strike you dead one day."

"BELLA OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR." Edward screamed.

"Sorry Bella's not here right now, leave your name and number after the beep."

"Bella, why the fuck are you being so god dam difficult."

"Always am, Always will be and you tried to take away my ice cream."

"So."

"So? Do you want to die, I wasn't kidding when I said I'd castrate you."

" OH believe me I know."

I heard the lock pop and I screamed as Edward barged in. I tried to move to the other side of the bed but he was fast. He took my ice cream just as I put another huge bite in my mouth. Edward was now trying to take the spoon away and I wouldn't let him. It still tasted like my ice cream. And if I couldn't have that then I'd have the spoon.

"Bella let go."

"Nmm." I mumbled shaking my head.

"Let go."

"hmmm,hu."

Edward put his fingers on both sides off my jaw and squeezed lightly. My jaw fell open and the spoon landed in his hand. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"First you cheat and now you take my ice cream."

"I didn't cheat and it's not good for the baby."

"Then why did Lauren and Jessica tell me that you did."

"Because they are jealous, think about it Bella, why would I cheat. You and the baby are the best things that ever happened to me."

"I need to think."

"When your ready to talk I'll be here." he said closing the door behind him.


	2. Coffe Ice Cream, My One True Love!

Chapter 2

You were meant for me- JEWEL

I hear the clock it's six am I feel so far from were I've been.

I grabbed my eggs and my pancakes too.

I got the maple syrup every thing but you.

I break the oaks and make a smiley face.

I kind of like it in my bran new place.

I wipe the spots of me. Don't leave the keys in our door.

I never but the towels on the floor. Cause dreams last for so long .

Even after your gone.

And I know you love me and soon you will see .

You were meant for me and I was meant for you.

I called my mama she was out for a walk .

Cause hole a cup of coffee but it didn't want to talk .

Picked up the paper .

It was more bad news.

My hearts been broken and people been used.

Put on my coat in the poring rain.

I saw a move it just wasn't the same.

Cause it was happy , oh I was sad, And it made me miss Ya oh so bad cause dreams last for so long even after your gone.

And I know you love me and soon you will see you were meant for me and I was meant for you.

I go bought me business, doing fine.

Beside what would I say if I had you on the line .

Same old story .

Not much to say .

Hearts are broken every day.

I brush my teeth.

I put the cap back on.

I know you hate it when I leave the light on .

I pick up a cup and turn the sheets down and take a deep breath and a good look around.

Put on my Pj's and hop in to bed.

I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead.

I try and tell myself that it will be alright.

I shouldn't think any more tonight cause dreams last for so long.

Even after your gone.

And I know you love me and soon I know you will see.

You were meant for me and I was meant for.

Ya you were meant for me and I was meant for you.

It's been hours of thinking and I'm still lost. Do I believe him or them. I mean it's not like I have proof. But I could get some. Getting off the bed I walked over to the computer and sat down. Logging on, I noticed that Lauren was on. Thank god. I clicked her screen name.

I. M CHAT:

Juno17: Lauren, you said that Edward slept with you and Jessica. Well I want proof.

Xxxsexyslutxxx: I have pictures

Juno17: Then send them to me.

Xxxsexyslutxxx: Bella as much as I love to put you in pain. I don't know. Your like water would break or something.

Juno17: ok, then I don't believe you. You don't care about me so don't start acting like it now and send me the fucking picture you slut.

Xxxsexyslutxxx: Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. Bitch. Now I do hope your water brakes cow.

You have a new message. My computer said.

After taking several deep breaths, I clicked on the message. And there they were. Several pictures of my husband, Lauren and Jessica. In different positions and places. Our bed. Our bath room. Alice's Closet. His Car. His couch. The kitchen. The pool. The pool house. The guest room. God it was almost every room and on everything in the house. I felt sick. Really sick. Tears and uncontrollable sobs were my best friend for the next hours.

Torn- Natalie Imburglia

I thought I saw a man brought to life.

He was warm

He came around like he was dignified.

He showed me what it was to cry.

Well you couldn't be that man I adored

You don't seem to know , seem to care what your heat is for.

Well I don't know him anymore.

Threes nothing were he use to lie.

Conversation has run dry.

That's what's going on.

Nothings fine until

I'm all out of faith.

This is how I feel.

I'm cold and I'm ashamed, lying naked on the floor.

Illusion never changed in to something real.

I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn.

You're a little late and I'm already torn.

So I guess the fortune tellers right.

I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light.

But you crawled beneath my vein's and now I don't care.

I have no luck.

I don't miss it all that much.

There just so many things I cant touch until

I'm all out of faith.

This is how I feel.

I'm cold and I'm ashamed.

Lying naked on the floor.

Illusion never changed in to something real.

I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn.

You're a little late and I'm already torn.

Torn.

There's nothing were he used to lie.

My inspiration has run dry.

And that's what's going on.

Nothings right until

I'm all out of faith.

This is how I feel.

I'm cold and I'm ashamed.

Lying naked on the floor.

Illusion never changed in to something real.

I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn.

I'm all out of faith.

This is how I feel.

I'm cold and I'm ashamed.

Bound and broken on the floor.

You're a little late and I'm already torn.

Torn.

I'm not shore when but I did stop crying. I could hear people trying to get in but the bolt I kept on the door stopped them. And if that didn't work I highly doubt they could get past my hundred pound dresser. I guess a broken heart gives you strength. The only way I could get out was the fire escape. It would have to do because I can't face them. Any of them. I had to get them out and if I have to call the cops to do it then I will. One things for shore is I'm going to the court house now and filing for a restraining order and a divorce. Then I'd have to file for full custody of my daughter when she's born. Maybe they'll let me do it now. Pulling my big but off the floor I changed in to black pin striped pants and a white maternity shirt with a small vanilla colored bow the goes under my breast's. I put my boot's on and grabbed my purse. Opening the window I took a deep breath and swung my leg out on to the fire escape. Ducking under the window and I brought my body as well as my other leg out. I was on the second story so it wasn't to bad. I climbed on to the ground and waddled as fast as I could to my car. Another present from Edward. Starting up my car I could see Edward standing near my computer. Probably looking at what I left on the screen. Good, Fucking bastard. With one last look I was on my way to the court house.


	3. Restraining Order and Divoce Paper

Chapter 3

Filing a restraining order and divorce papers In the same day were hard. There was so much paper work but I got it done and all I had to do now was go to the police station. The judge granted the restraining order and told me that when I go for full custody of my daughter that he'd make shore to be the judge. I guess he had a personal grudge agents Edward. Probably slept with his daughter to. Just as I pulled in to the police station parking lot my phone rang. My caller I.D said EDWARD. I ignored the call and walked in to the police station. I walked up to a nice looking lady at the front desk.

"Hi, My name is Bella Cullen, well soon to be swan again, but I just had a restraining order put in place agents my husband and he's currently at my apartment and I need for him to leave." I rambled to her.

"Miss um Swan, is the apartment rented by both of you or just you."

"Just me."

"Alright, I need your address, so I can send a car out there to escort him and anyone else out of your home." 

" I'm going home anyway, so they can just follow me, if that's alright."

"That's fine but are you shore you want to be there when he's taken out, it can get violent and with your condition I'm not positive it would be a good idea."

"I'll be fine, Edward would never hurt me fiscally."

Five minuets later I was handing my keys to an officer, so he could get in with out any problems. 

The two officers walked in the building. I needed a cigarette. The realization of what I was doing was starting to get to me. I scrambled through my purse and finally found my lighter and marlboro pack. I took three long hauls after lighting it. Just as I put it to my mouth for a fourth, the building door opened and out came the people who used to be my family. I took my fourth haul and they all looked at me. Most with dropped jaws and one with a clenched jaw. I blew the smoke at them, flicked the cigarette on the side walk and walked over to the officer. 

"Miss swan, here are your keys,"

"It's Cullen." Edward interrupted.

"Thank you, It may be a good time to serve the papers as well, but I don't want to be here when you do it." I said.

"Alright miss swan."

Just as I walked in to my apartment I head someone scream "what".

I guess they served him. 

(Later that night)

I had cried my heart out again, took a nice long shower, e-mailed Alice the pictures Lauren sent me and an explanation as to why I did what I did and then I've had my lazy but in bed for the last three hours. So that would make it around 10 P.M and a very eventful fucking day. I don't know when I fell asleep but I know I cried again.

(The next day)

Bleep… Bleep… Bleep… SMAKE…

I groaned and rolled of my bed. I opened my eyes and closed them again. "You are not here." I growled. 

"Yes I am Isabella." he said in a deathly tone.

"I have a restraining order." I reminded him.

"Not anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"I met with the judge this morning and told him my side of the story, And he said that because it was a misunderstanding that he was canceling the restraining order." Edward explained.

"What about the divorce papers, bet you couldn't get those to disappear just as easily." ok now I was being cocky with him and I know how much he hates it when I'm like that. 

I watched as he cringed at my tone. I felt a satisfied smirk make its way to my lips. 

"Actually Isabella, they hadn't even processed the papers." 

"What dose that mean?" now I was worried.

"It mean that the papers weren't even in the system, apparently they see this all the time with pregnant married women."

"But how did you get them to retrace the papers, I signed them and every thing."

"Well, it seems when that when the hormones settle down they send in their husbands and make them do it, being to embarrassed them self's." (yes, it dose happen) 

"So, just like that you fix you problems, god Edward is there anything you can't fix or change." I yelled.

"Yes, I can't change that beautiful mind of your's." he said smiling. 

"Edward stop it, you can't fix every thing with your charming stupid fucking smile."

"Bella, I did not cheat on you." he growled. 

"The pictures prove you did."

"It wasn't when you think."

"Ok, then when was it."

"It was before we started dating, when I tried to get you out of head. When I couldn't I slept with Jessica and Lauren, thinking that would take my mind off of you but it didn't work." he rambled looking slightly embarrassed.

"You never told me that, why should I believe you."

"Because I love you, because it's the truth, because why would I do that to the two best things in my life."

"Prove it."

"Look at the date on the pictures." he ordered.

I went to my computer and opened the file I save them in. cringing at the pictures of my husband and the sluts I looked for the date. 

He was right. The date was from three years ago. 

"Ok, I believe you."

"I told you I would never hurt you and I meant it." 

"I'm so sorry Edward, how can I make it up to you."

"I can think of a few ways." 


End file.
